


Intimate Training

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fondling, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: Angeal wishes to have a simple training day with you, but you have other plans.





	Intimate Training

**Author's Note:**

> Another Final Fantasy 7 reader one-shot! Now this one has been finished for a while ever since I shared it with a friend (the same one who likes Tseng), but with some changes. It’s short PWP, so enjoy!

##  ** Intimate Training **

Angeal Hewley was one of ShinRa's First-Class, one of the three famous and powerful soldiers. A man of honor, Angeal was the wise, tactful, and mature one of the trio. He also happened to be your mentor. You have been training with him for the past year, and with your impressive skills, he was certain you would become a First sooner than intended, even if others disagreed with his belief. Both of you knew you had potential, but first he needed to help you hone your skills to climb up to the highest rank. In other words, you were going to have more early morning training sessions. Not that you were complaining. After all, you wanted to become stronger, and you had one of the most good-looking mentors that you were certain made other women envy you, and that pleased you. 

He arranged the latest training session at six in the morning, a perfect time so you two could focus without anyone interrupting you. When Angeal said no interruptions from anyone, he meant avoiding Zack’s unannounced visits. Besides, Angeal wanted you alone for reasons he had yet to confess, reasons he would keep to himself until he found the right opportunity. Perfect timing meant everything to him.

The calm, collected, honor-bound man had feelings for you. He couldn’t explain why, but you made him ache with longing, something you clearly noticed, but you wanted to hear him admit that he loved you. However, this time, you were going to give him a little...encouragement. 

Punctual as always, Angeal was already in the training room a few minutes early, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He patiently waited until you arrived at six o'clock sharp. You were the first female to join SOLDIER, and some may think you aren't fit to fight, but your looks were deceiving. Angeal knew better than to judge a book by its cover, and he was proud to know those naysayers were dead wrong about your physical prowess. Just thinking about you distracted him enough to not see you enter.

You arrived to the training room, your weapon strapped onto your back. "Good morning, Angeal."

Angeal snapped back into reality. "Good morning, _______." His radiant and calm smile made your heart flip. You swore he could make women swoon with that smile. And his muscles. And his deep blue eyes. He was a walking magnet that attracted anyone that happened to stand at close proximity.

Angeal made his way to the center of the training room. "I admit I didn't think you would arrive."

"I may have slept late, but I'm fine. I can take a nap later."

He chuckled. "At least you're serious, unlike Zack."

You snickered and hurried closer to him. "Go easy on the puppy."

"Highly unlikely. If he wishes to become a First, he needs to add more effort. Now, are you ready?"

You stepped closer, a pair of fingers climbing up to his chest. "Maybe..."

Angeal's neutral expression didn't falter, but he couldn't say the same about his accelerating heart. Your featherlight touch made it harder to think at times. He lifted a hand and lowered your hand. "_______, focus."

"I am." 

"Good. Let's save the simulation for now. First, let me see what you've learned before we take the next step."

"Oh I've learned something alright." You smirked.

“Show me.” Angeal was just about to do his fighting stance until you planted a slow, soft kiss on his cheek. Okay now you were beginning to tease him! Angeal wasn't clueless about how you felt about him...and he didn't reject those feelings either. 

_Focus!_ He thought to himself. "_______," Angeal said in an attempt to sound stern, but his weak irritation didn’t fool you.

"Yes?" You smiled innocently, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Prepare your weapon." Angeal expected you to do just that, but instead your hand lowered to his...private area. His breath hitched when your hand rested on his bulge. Clearly he wasn't uncomfortable, even if he preferred to do some actual training. Gods, your hand soothed him more than he anticipated, and he willed his body to refrain from giving in to the pleasure.

"_-_______," he stammered. His cheeks grew warm, a gentle shade of scarlet coloring them.

"Do we have to train now? We have all day~," you purred. 

"Y-Yes, but-" he inhaled a sharp breath once you lightly squeezed his bulge. _Focus, Angeal._ Though he questioned himself if he _really_ wanted to train you. With one look at you, he already knew he failed to keep himself under control. 

You smirked as his composure started to crack. "Angeal, come on. Lighten up." You squeezed harder, your eyes keeping his lovely sapphire eyes prisoner. 

Angeal shuddered, and swallowed a moan. "_______..."

You cupped his flushed cheeks and kissed him before he could speak. That kiss proved to be his downfall. His rationality vanished and he pulled you closer, pressing his lips against your own. Gods, why was he behaving like a fool? He loved you, you loved him, why pretend that there weren't any sparks between you? As for training...

You pinned him against the wall, and your tongue dipped into his mouth. Angeal groaned, too aroused to do anything, his body trembling with bottled-up desire that was bound to erupt if he didn’t let it go. He couldn't fight it anymore. _Forget training,_ his mind echoed.

He gasped into the French kiss when you started grinding against him. His pants tightened, and lust exploded deep within his body like a pack of dynamite. You both tossed your weapons aside, and soon had your hands all over each other. Before you taunted him below once again, Angeal took the opportunity to seduce you in return by grabbing your breasts. You let out a gasp and stifled a groan.

"Well, looks like the tables have turned." Angeal chuckled with that smirk that sent strong arousal throughout your entire body.

“N-No fair,” you whined, then smirked back. 

His hands roamed down your body, and buried themselves underneath your top to get a better feel of your breasts. You moaned and pulled him closer, your lips pressed against his own in a fiery kiss that had you up in flames. Angeal removed your top and unclasped your bra, and they flew to the floor. He peeled your pants and underwear, and your boots slammed onto the wall. You slipped his shirt off, exposing his flawless muscular chest, and he hurled it over your shoulder. You worked on his pants, much to his silent gratitude, and he assisted you by quickly unzipping them and taking them off as fast as possible. He kicked them to the floor with his boxers in tow, and his boots hit the same wall and landed on top of the mountain of clothing. 

What a sight! You were entranced by his nude appearance, taking in his bulging muscles, his amazing abs, and of course his dick, perked up and prepared for the pleasure he craved. He was an Adonis, a gorgeous hunk that belonged to you. This was what you dreamed about for a long time, and you couldn’t believe it was this easy to get Angeal naked and ready to pounce on you. He may be a man with self-control on the outside, but with you, he might as well ditch it and unleash his inner desires. 

Angeal gripped your hair and kissed you hard, groped your ass, and lifted you. You gladly wrapped your legs around his waist, and straddled him to get him more aroused. A low groan emitted in his throat, and he pinned you against the wall. You gazed at one another with intense hunger. Angeal was alluring before, but the way he yearned for you made him irresistible! 

“Ready?”

“Yes! Take me please!” You pleaded with all your might. 

Angeal granted your wish with a single thrust, hitting your sweet spot instantly, and savored your long moan. Hearing your beautiful moans was music to his ears. His own sounds of pleasure was music to yours, his moans faint and deep. You clung to him when he performed his even, but powerful thrusts deep inside you. Thrusting hard and deep, filling you with his manhood. His moans became louder despite trying to control himself, and you admired how he panted softly, his face deeply flushed in crimson. Your cheeks burned alongside your body, heat filling you with burning intensity.

Your bodies glistened with sweat, and Angeal made love to you faster and harder as time went on, showing how much he wanted you, how much he loved you. Your fingers gripped his hair, almost yanking those luscious locks, lust pulling you deep into its depths. Your thoughts were clouded with nothing but pleasure, his dick pounding into you. Angeal placed his arms around you, leaning against you as he continued for what felt like ages. You gradually reached your climax, and once you arrived to your limit, you let out an intense moan and came so hard moments before Angeal groaned suddenly.

After riding out your orgasms, you both took your time to catch your breath, panting in an even rhythm. The heat in your bodies subsided, leaving behind the aftereffects of pleasure. Neither one of you could speak, but how you looked at each other spoke louder than words. 

"Angeal," you managed to say and leaned against him.

"This was better than training," Angeal confessed. "That doesn't mean we won't be training, if that's what you were hoping for."

You rolled your eyes, but smiled. "I know."

"I love you, _______."

"I love you as well." 

Exhausted from your lovemaking, Angeal carefully slid down to the floor and placed you on his lap. 

"...Let's not rest for too long. We can't get caught like this, understood?"

"Right." You blushed and nodded, and stroked his stubble. The last thing you and Angeal needed was for Zack (or anyone, for that matter) discovering the two of you naked in the training room. Fortunately, that crisis was averted once you officially began training with your First-Class boyfriend. From that morning on, Angeal was yours and yours alone, and you couldn't have asked for a better man.


End file.
